


In This Body

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Steve, Omega!Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers wasn't your typical Omega before he went through "Project Rebirth." You could go so far as to say he hated being treated as though he was cutest thing since sliced bread. But he learns after becoming a super soldier, it's hard to find a mate that doesn't feel threatened by him. Who wants someone who could easily kick their ass?</p><p>And seventy years later, toss in Tony Stark who is an Alpha that can't take no as an answer and you have a recipe for disaster.</p><p> </p><p>Avengers Kink Meme filled prompt.  http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=32225796#t32225796</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Body

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to this prompt. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=32225796#t32225796

Steve Rogers should have known it was a mistake to show up at the dance hall. He had wanted to go in and just enjoy himself, maybe even learn to dance while he was at it. But the fact that he was a highly sought after Omega made everything worse. Steve couldn’t really enjoy the dance halls without some Alpha scenting him out and trying to impress him.

 

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t want a mate, but he wanted someone who didn’t strut around because of how he seemed to scream “protect me.” It was frustrating and he had tried to explain this to his mother, but she just didn’t understand.

 

Of course she had taken Steve’s status as a gift, Omega’s among males were a rare deal and considered precious. Steve had been surprised there wasn’t some law stating he had to be bonded by the age of twenty-one. If that had been the case, he would have ran.

 

At least his best friend, James “Bucky” Barnes hadn’t sucuumbed to the stupidity that the other Alpha’s had. Of course, Bucky happened to be into females and so it didn’t affect him in the least being around Steve.

 

Having Bucky around was like Steve having his own bodyguard. Most Alpha’s didn’t come sniffing around because they thought Steve was claimed. And it didn’t Steve bother in the least because he knew both him and Bucky were comfortable enough to allow people to think this.

 

Of course it didn’t help that Bucky and Steve spent a lot of their time together. They had met and grown up together in the same orphanage. Steve knew Bucky was protective of him, being an Omega had only a little influence on Bucky. Having a firecracker for a friend was hard on Bucky, especially when he was an Omega getting into fist fights. It was against Bucky’s instincts to allow Steve to fight but Bucky knew if he took that away from his friend, Steve would never speak to him again.

 

Right now Steve was trying to enter the dance hall but the Alpha blocking the door wouldn’t allow him in. The man had asked for a date and Steve had politely refused; well polite for Steve which meant he had snarked at the man.

 

Most Omega’s were pliable and swooned when an Alpha paid them attention. Steve knew he was different from the others when he had taken his first swing at an Alpha when he was fifteen. Since then, Steve had scrapped around to be his own person and not let anyone fuss over him just because he needed “protected.”

 

Genetics weren’t kind to Steve since he was only five foot five and had large blue eyes that took up most of his face. Steve hated his small body because of the attention it attracted. He only wanted to be normal and find someone not based on how well they could protect him; but how they spent their time with Steve.

 

“Now come on, sweetheart. You know you want to dance with me. I’ll make it worth your while.” The Alpha suggested, licking his lips.

 

The action made Steve’s frown deepen. He wanted to take a shower at the leer that was directed at him. At least Dames could boss the Alpha’s around and put them in their place. Hell, even Beta’s had it better than this.

 

“I’m sorry, but I have to decline.” Steve said stonily. The excitement he had been feeling of finally getting into a dance hall had deflated when the large man stepped forward and invaded his space.

 

Steve took a step back to get away from the overwhelming scent of grease and ill intent. Many Omega’s were taken advantage of because they followed the rules set down for them. But Steve had always ignored the rules, he felt they were unjustifiable and that no human being should be treated as though they were a possession.

 

“Now come on. A pretty little thing like you needs a strong Alpha.” The man said in a low, husky voice.

 

Steve wasn’t sure if it was meant to be comforting or if it was meant to make his skin crawl. He certainly didn’t want to stay around with this man lurking about. Steve didn’t take kindly to being called ‘pretty’ and ‘little.’ It was a pet peeve and he would sooner walk off a cliff than let someone speak to him that way.

 

“No. I don’t.” Steve growled before pushing the man away from him and trying to flee. Bucky wasn’t there to save his ass today and so Steve had to make due with just himself.

 

He had thought he was finally free when he felt a large hand grabbing his shoulder and spinning around. The expression of anger on the Alpha’s face was almost frightening but then again, nothing much scared Steve. He would deal with this on his own like he had many times before. Sure, he might walk away with a broken nose or a bloody lip; but he would have the satisfaction of knowing he had defended himself against an Alpha.

 

What Steve hadn’t counted on was the fact the Alpha was almost as fast as he was. Years of getting into fights had honed Steve’s instincts to the point where he could dodge just like a boxer and come out with minimal damage.

 

A fist slammed into Steve’s face and he swore for a moment; his nose was broken. But it didn’t stop him from fighting back. Steve wasn’t one who backed down, even if he were the underdog.

 

Before he knew it, there was someone pulling the Alpha away from him and telling him to scram. Steve blinked until Bucky came into focus dressed in a pressed suit and his cap perfectly in place.

 

It was still a sore point with Steve that Bucky was serving his country and Steve wasn’t. Because of his small stature and health issues he was rejected every time he tried to applied. Steve had tried five times already to join the military and was no closer into doing what he believed in.

 

“Still getting yourself into trouble.” Bucky stated with a shake of his head as he dropped an arm to Steve’s shoulders.

 

“It’s not trouble.” Steve snorted as he rubbed the blood from his face. He knew it would ward off any Alpha’s but he couldn’t stand the stickiness.

 

“Of course not. But, Steve. You have to let someone in some day.” Bucky’s words were the same as they always were; trying to get Steve to smell the roses.

 

But Steve didn’t want someone to take care of him; there was a war happening and he had to do his part. He was desperate for anyway in and it showed as he showed up to each recruitment station. It didn’t help that he had to be separated from the Alpha’s when he showed up because they turned into neanderthals.

 

“Not with a war going on, Bucky. I have to serve my country.” Steve said stubbornly as they walked out of the alley and down the street.

 

“You know that wouldn’t work well, Steve.” Bucky frowned. “No one in your troop would be able to fight because they would be too busy protecting you. You have to be practical, Steve. There’s plenty of ways for you to help America from home.”

 

“No there isn’t and you know it, Bucky. No one will hire for any of the heavy stuff. I made the ‘We Can Do It’ but that’s not all that great. It’s only a small part.” And Steve felt as though he was speaking the truth. The poster wasn’t enough for Steve, he had to do more than just stay on American soil.

 

“Steve, one day you’ll do something great. I know it. But you have to think about what your presence will do to the others if you go to war. I know it’s a stretch but there are consequences.” Bucky had removed his arm and was now walking side by side with Steve. The Alpha’s that passed them by didn’t say a word or try to gain Steve’s attention, thinking that Bucky had already claimed Steve even though there wasn’t a visible mark.

 

“You keep saying that, Bucky, but it’s not true.” Steve sighed and rubbed his temples. “Are you in long enough to go to the Expo?”

 

“Yeah, I’m not going to miss Howard Stark and his show.” Bucky’s stride was long and Steve had a hard time keeping up with it. He hated that he didn’t have a long enough stride to even keep pace. At this rate, he would have an asthma attack and that wasn’t something he wanted to have in the middle of the street.

 

“Of course you aren’t.” Steve smiled after a few moments, letting Bucky know that everything was okay for now. He could handle this on his own but it was nice to have someone at his back; even if Bucky was an ass at times.

 

~*~

 

Boot camp wasn’t glamorous, Steve had learned that straight off the bat. It was a miracle he hadn’t had an asthma attack yet. The push ups and laps were unbearable but Steve did his best to keep pace. The Alpha’s had tried their old tricks but he put them in their place quick enough.

 

But there were times they just couldn’t behave themselves and had to tease Steve for being an Omega in the army. He hadn’t taken that well and found himself with a split lip more than once. Steve wouldn’t report it though, he wasn’t that kind of man.

 

He would take his punches like a man and strive to beat the other guy. He wouldn’t let Erskine down though. The man had given him the chance of a lifetime and he couldn’t allow it to go down the drain.

 

To prove himself was something Steve had to do and he knew so far he only had Peggy Carter’s interest. Colonel Phillips still had his doubts even though Steve was trying his best. The man had wanted to send him home at first glance but Erskine had talked him out of it.

 

The other men in the camp had not taken kindly to Steve being there after they found out how prickly he was.  

 

They had tried to show off when Steve first arrived; their chest puffed out as they completed their drills. But as time continued on they realized Steve wasn't interested in any of them. Of course the other recruits had taken Steve’s disinterest the wrong way and that's when the bullying began; led by Hodgins.

 

Steve had taken to hanging around Peggy Carter; not because she could pack a punch but for the simple fact she seemed to be the only friend he had.

 

When they spent time together they did not speak of the war or the Alpha's doing their impression of cavemen, but simply speaking about their homes and what they wanted in the future.

 

It was these times Steve enjoyed because Peggy treated him like an equal and not the tiny punk kid from Brooklyn who was harassed on a daily basis.  

 

Most women felt intimidated by Steve because of the fact he was an Omega. Women were natural Betas with the occasional Alpha. They were called Dames to separate them from the male Betas. Steve found the term distasteful like most women.

 

Peggy Carter was an Alpha and she demanded respect from the men she was training. She never came onto Steve because she saw him as the adorable little brother she never had.

 

"I just don't get why you want to serve, Steve. You're an Omega and they generally don't serve." Peggy said with a smile so her comment wouldn't rile him up.

 

"This man is something else." Dr. Erskine said, holding his small glass of liquor. Steve couldn't even name it but he knew the doctor was fond of it.

  

Steve also enjoyed the fact that Erskine referred to him as a man and not an Omega. It was like he knew Steves worth was more than his status and that he was capable of great things.

 

"You brag, doctor." Steve answered with an easy smile of his own. He was fond of Dr. Erskine and how he treated Steve. And it was no secret the man favored Steve.

 

"I only tell the truth, Steve, nothing more. Now Peggy tells the final drills are tomorrow. Are you excited?"

 

"Yes, a little. I've worked hard to get where I am and I can't wait to prove myself." Steve was enthusiastic, his blue eyes lighting up as he continued to speak on what he wanted to do for his country.

 

Steve was a patriot through and through. He loved his country and wanted nothing more than to defend it with everything he had. The same could be said for the people suffering in Europe.

 

He wanted to free them from the clutches of a madman and see liberty restored. He just wanted to do his part whatever that may be.

 

"You're a rare man, Steven Rogers." Peggy said with a small smile and a shake of her head.

 

"I'm not rare, Peggy. There are people out there like me. You just haven't found them yet. Some of them may be Omegas who are afraid to step forward because of how things are for us. But hopefully things will change."

 

And Steve hoped they would as the night continued on and they ended up playing cards. Steve learned Erskine was a very skilled player and he had to watch the man carefully.

 

The camaraderie he felt with Peggy and the doctor ran deep. Steve could only hope they felt the same as they laughed together. Most of it was at Steve's expense since he regaled them with his past experiences with Alphas.

 

The next morning Steve found himself knowing that today would be different. It was like there was an electric charge in the air, surrounding him and making him anxious. As he stood in line, back straight,  Steve knew the moment to prove himself was coming and all he had to do was seize the opportunity.

 

~*~

 

When Steve attended the Expo he had never thought in his lifetime that he would be given the opportunity to serve his country. His conversation with Dr. Erskine was heartening and actually gave him hope. Steve wanted nothing more than to serve his country in any way that he could and if that meant he had to give his body over to science, he would damn well do it.

 

He knew his body would change; Dr. Erskine had explained that part very well. Steve knew it wouldn’t bother him since it meant his life would be easier as an Omega. He would no longer be sought after like he was prime meat and hopefully he would find someone who could look past physical appearances.

 

Bucky didn’t know of Steve’s plan and he wouldn’t tell him either. Steve didn’t want to give Bucky the chance to talk him out of this. The path Steve wanted to take had to be walked alone. This was more than proving his worth wasn’t just being an Omega.

 

Sure he missed Bucky and wished he was around, but Steve didn’t need his meddling. The drive to the lab where the whole thing was going down was spent with Steve jittering around in the car. The truth of what was happening was coming down around him and he didn’t know whether to be scared or excited.

 

Right now it was a mix of both and Steve knew what he was doing was right. This was something he needed to do so he could prove that he was more than just another pretty Omega that needed to be protected. Steve didn’t know why he was so different from the others but it was him and he wouldn’t change himself; well his mental self. His physical body was something he had always regarded with disgust.

 

It wasn’t that he hated it; Steve just felt useless. His health issues were holding Steve back and he just couldn’t deal with that. There was too much he wanted to do and the first thing was doing his part in the war.

 

There was nothing more on his mind and Steve knew it was almost pathetic. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. With Erskine’s procedure he would be able to do everything he dreamed of doing. He knew war wouldn’t be pretty, his dead father was proof of that.

 

But it was more than that to Steve. If he could help change the world he would do it. Steve remembered his younger days and what it was like to fight to live with Bucky by his side. He just wanted to help and the only way was over in Europe.

 

Before he realized it they were in front of the building and Steve found himself being ushered in. The lab was state of the art; of course when Howard Stark was involved it would be. He found himself being introduced to new faces and Steve almost didn’t remember them. They were all crowding around him as the equipment was set up.

 

There were military personnel standing around and Steve kept telling himself that he had survived boot camp and he could survive this. The stares were awkward and that was to be expected because these men weren’t expecting someone of his stature to be the one for “Project Rebirth.”

 

Having dealt with staring most of his life, Steve ignored it. He wouldn’t let the Alpha’s in the room bother him. Steve held his head high and let the comments about him being an Omega pass through his ears.

 

He couldn’t afford to lose his temper now; not when he was so close to obtaining the one thing he dearly wanted. Steve was not someone who tripped at the finish line only to have his victory taken away.

 

He stiffly answered the questions he was asked as the Alpha’s milled around him. They were only half interested in what he had to say and Steve couldn’t help but think they were trying to talk him out of this procedure. There was a fat chance of that happening.

 

Soon enough they were ready and Howard Stark gave Steve a pat to his back. He knew what Steve was doing was brave. And there was more than likely a chance that people would react differently to him if the serum worked as planned.

 

The machine he was strapped into was intimidating but Steve took it with a grain of salt. The metal was cold against his skin and he couldn’t help it as his flesh prickled. He could see the interest of several Alpha’s peak immediately but Steve just looked away. He wasn’t there to be gawked at like some animal at a zoo.

 

Pain made Steve grit his teeth when Howard started the machine and turned it towards maximum. He could feel the serum running through his veins and causing his body to change. Steve could handle this, it was nothing compared to what people were going through in Europe.

 

He begged them to continue the treatment. Steve knew he could make it and he couldn’t stand to disappoint Erskine who had given him this chance. He had yelled, despite the pain in his lungs for them to continue. He couldn’t stop now, not when he was so close.

 

And then the world came into view when Steve fell out of the machine. It was smaller, sort of. He knew he was taller and he could feel the new muscles waiting to be stretched and tested to their full capacity. Steve didn’t feel as though he had to fight to breathe. His new body was amazing and nothing could bring him down, that was until Erskine was shot and Steve ran his murderer down.

 

~*~

 

They were behind enemy lines; had been for the last three weeks. This mission was too important to pass up and Steve, no, Captain America, couldn’t afford to allow it to fail. His men were tired and sluggish right now since there was a bit of downtime. Steve watched over them and wished he could interact.

 

But as it stood, he was their leader and he just couldn’t join in the shenanigans. Steve was content though to smile or frown in disapproval when they suggested something that was not appropriate. He would allow them some fun.

 

When they had downtime back on base, Steve had tried to soothe some of the loneliness. He wasn’t prepared for the backlash of having a bigger body. The Alpha’s were treating him as though he were one of them and wouldn’t even try to flirt with him.

 

Steve had traded his weak body for loneliness; but he was willing to accept it. Life wasn’t easy and it was obvious after he had proven how useful he was as a tactician he wouldn’t be anywhere but the front lines.

 

The USO tours were okay and Steve hadn’t liked them at first. He had been giving the American people hope and something to look forward too. If of course he didn’t have the occasional person asking him to personally bring the boys home.

 

That request had hit Steve hard in the heart. He had smiled and promised the old lady he’d return her son when the war was over and it was safe in Europe for people to live. Her words had stayed with him for the rest of the tour and he kept asking himself what the hell he was doing dancing around and punching a fake Hitler.

 

When the tour went to Europe, Steve hadn’t been expecting the cold welcome. He had thought the troops would have liked to have been entertained, but the way they jeered at him had him disheartened. If he had his old body, they would have egged him on; he knew that deep in his heart.

 

Steve wasn’t used to being ignored like this as an Omega. There had always been some sort of attention on him even if it were negative. Now the attention had shifted into something else and Steve wasn’t sure if he was adjusting to it all that well.

 

It would be hard to find a significant other if no one paid him any mind. He was an Omega and they were treasured. Or least, the others were. He was a national icon now and it was different for him.

 

If he did end up dating, the Alpha would have to look past the fact he was Captain America and a large Omega who could take them down in less than ten seconds. Steve wasn’t stupid and he knew Alpha’s hated feeling threatened by others. And with Steve being who he was, that feeling would be intensified.

 

He was just glad his men respected him enough to follow orders. Of course when you liberate people from a camp where they tortured you, you would have their loyalty. Steve ran a hand down his face as he looked at the pills in his other. They were suppressants and they would only get him throughout the next week if he was lucky. He didn’t need a heat in the middle of a warzone and had rationed the pills as best as he could.

 

The night was only half over and Steve already felt the cold chill seep into his bones. While he had greater physical strength and was impervious to disease, the cold always manage to settle down to his bones.

 

Steve looked up at his men camped around the fire. They were hitting each other’s backs and laughing; something that didn’t happen often. Steve knew he had to keep watch for them and that he couldn’t allow his own insecurities ruin what Captain America was.

 

He had to be strong, independent of an Alpha in order to do what he needed. As soon as he settled down there would be orders given and he would be compromised in the eyes of his superiors. The hope Steve had fought hard for to put in the American people’s hearts would be long gone. He couldn’t just crush that because he was lonely and didn’t have someone to hold at night.

 

That was being selfish and Captain America was everything but. Steve had given up the chance to have a life partner to be something more, someone America needed to look up to. He couldn’t change that and he didn’t know if he would since it meant that dreams would be destroyed.

 

Steve gripped his dog tags. They were always under his uniform and if he needed some comfort he would pull them out because his father’s rested beside them. He had never known the man since he had been killed in the first World War. But his mother had always spoken of how his father had been a man who stood up for what he wanted and how he never backed down from he believe in.

 

It was that trait Steve had inherited from his father and his mother would smile at him whenever he displayed it in front of her. It was always a sad twitch of lips before she would tell Steve how proud she was of him for standing up for his rights. There was no way to hide what he was and even though his mother had tried, her tricks had never worked.

 

Steve would always be grateful for his mother since she had raised him to be strong and fight for what he believed in. Most people didn’t have parents like that and he thanked God every day that he’d had her.

 

“Cap, we should be in position by morning. The train should pass through around mid-morning.” Bucky’s voice would always be a comfort to Steve no matter what their situation was. And really there was no one else Steve wanted at his back.

 

He only nodded in response, knowing Bucky didn’t really need words to confirm that he had heard him. This was what they were meant to do and Steve would carry this mission out just like all the others and fight for a better tomorrow.

 

~*~

 

Seventy years had passed, it seemed almost impossible to Steve as he hit the bag again. This was his tenth bag this particular day and he could hear the groans of the agents when they would come to collect the bags. He couldn’t help it that their bags were no match for him; he was a super soldier after all.

 

This was the only way to relieve his frustration, the pain that flared through his knuckles kept him grounded and from thinking he was back in the ‘40s and he had only a small nap. The technology of today wasn’t really beyond him, he had known Howard Stark after all and had seen all the gadgets the man had designed.

 

Sure none of them made it to today, but Steve was confident with his skills. He had blown his appointed tutors out of the water with his knowledge and had them gaping. Steve had always had a great learning curve and the people hadn’t really expected that.

 

Some of the new things were simple, like a cellphone. Steve didn’t have a problem using it and even though he didn’t really know anyone except for Fury, because at this point no one knew he was alive, he still tried to use it often.

 

Steve was a firm hands on learner and every chance he got on his own, he would find something to learn. Earlier that day he was learning about computers and how to use them. So far it had been okay, he wasn’t too keen on all the buttons and sometimes it was hard to type since the laptop he had was tiny. Whoever had gotten it for him obviously had a sense of humor.

 

But the one thing Steve couldn’t bring himself to do was step out into the world. His first trip into Times Square hadn’t exactly been the best and he didn’t want a repeat. Eventually he would research what the world was like and then plan his route accordingly. Steve was still a tactician and nothing less.

 

All he had to do after building his route would be take that step outside. But he just couldn’t do it. Steve couldn’t bear to see his New York replaced by this fast paced future, no matter how well he took to their technology.

 

The doors to the gym opened and Fury walked in with a packet in his hand. Steve knew a mission folder when he saw one and he narrowed his blue eyes. The way the man walked spoke volumes, he wanted something and he needed Captain America’s help.

 

The conversation was short, Fury was pulling out all the guns to get Steve back into the world. He didn’t like this situation, the Tesseract was something that needed to be left alone. He couldn’t believe Howard had just left it the military after seeing the damage the cube could do.

 

This was something he could do. This was the last object from his past and Steve needed to handle this. It was his unfinished business and he would do whatever he could to right the wrong. He told Fury he would help, the sense of obligation he had to America and the world was overwhelming.

 

He knew the packet was his to keep and so Steve grabbed it. He made his way to his rooms that were situated near the gym. Steve would need to review the information so he could best form a plan. Avengers Initiative or not, the Tesseract needed to be recovered and quickly. There was no way to know what this Loki person could do with it and Steve needed to prepare himself.

 

What he hadn’t expected to find was that Loki was regarded as a Norse God. The thought was baffling to him as he read over the pages of information at the desk under his window. He still wasn’t used to electricity and preferred the natural light of the sun.

 

Steve’s mind soaked the information up, glad that Fury had given him a hard copy instead of a jump drive like some of the other agents received. He appreciated the feel of paper under his hands and he was able to make notes only he could decipher.

 

Before Steve knew it, he was thrown into a battle with other people. It was strange to work alongside others after spending so long inside S.H.I.E.L.D. and refusing to leave the building because the outside world seemed scary.

 

But once Steve stepped outside he was in a familiar element. There was a fight to be won and he did everything he could. When he met up with Loki in Germany he had to blink a few times. He’d never seen anything like this; an enemy using magic. He was used to guns and tank and he didn’t know what Fury was thinking bringing him on.

 

The first meeting with Iron Man hadn’t been so bad. Steve didn’t really get a chance to speak with Tony. It had come as a shock just how much he looked like Howard though and the feelings Steve had been repressing since he woke, welled up again.

 

Of course he should have known things would have gone south. Tony wasn’t anything like Howard and from Steve had read about his friend, there was a reason. He couldn’t help but wonder if his disappearance had an ill effect on Howard. They were close back then and had always been in the presence of the other.

 

It was a friendship more than anything else. Howard Stark was a womanizer but there was a connection with him and Steve. It was like Howard knew just how lonely Steve was and had tried to fill that small gap in his life.

 

Steve wanted to apologize to Tony but it seemed that they were so different. Before he knew it he was opening his mouth and they were insulting each other. Tony Stark was an infuriating man and Steve didn’t how to deal with him and get the job done.

 

Tony’s words had stung more than the man could know. Steve had been sought after before the serum and then after, it was like he didn’t exist. Just because he had been special after “Project Rebirth” didn’t mean he wasn’t before. It was just a different kind.

 

Or so Steve had told himself.

 

It was hard trying to live up to the truth of what he was. And after New York he had spent time travelling America only to come back to Stark Tower. It was repaired, looking as though nothing had ever happened. But Stark’s name wasn’t plastered over the top.

There was a single ‘A’ on the tower and Steve had to wonder if it was supposed to be some sort of beacon for the Avengers; to bring them home like the team they were supposed to be. Steve didn’t even think of checking in with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury to let them he was back.

 

Not with the tower looking like that, anyways. His curiosity got the best of him and Steve found himself parking his bike outside and going in. The tower was sleek and modern, of course this was Tony and he wouldn’t accept anything less than perfect.

 

Steve would have expected to have seen a statue of some sort of the Avengers in the lobby, but instead there was a fountain with a satyr of all things. If this was some kind of reference, Steve didn’t get it. He was still catching up on those since they were a little harder than technology.

 

There was a desk but no one was manning it. That in itself was odd and Steve found himself awkwardly standing in front of it and wondering what he should do. There wasn’t a bell like some of the hotels he had stayed in to garner the attention of an attendant.

 

There was still the option of walking of the building right now and saving face. Tony would more than likely know he had been here and that was enough for Steve; or at least that’s the lie he was telling himself.

 

The sound of shoes against tile caught Steve’s attention as he started to leave. It was foolish to even be here after everything that happened. Tony wouldn’t care about a relic like him, because honestly, that’s all Steve was in this world.

 

Tony came out of a door from the side, dressed sharply with sunglasses perched on his head. There was a file in his hand as Pepper walked beside him. Steve now understood why people were intimidated when these two were together. It was like a punch to the gut to see two people work fiercely together and from what he knew of Pepper, she was a force to be reckoned with.

 

“Cap?” Tony asked when he looked and finally spotted the fleeing man.

 

Steve could only pause mid step. It was like he was the child who was getting caught sneaking out in the middle of the night. He scratched the back of his head as he smiled at Tony and Pepper.

 

“Hey, I was just dropping by. I guess I’ll go to S.H.I.E.L.D. since I’m back.” Steve’s posture was taut and he felt like he needed to bolt sometime soon. Being around Tony wasn’t good for his health at all.

 

“You can’t just leave. I have to show you the Tower.” Tony gave the file over to Pepper who grabbed it as though she expected it. Tony was in front of Steve in a few short seconds and was leading him through the door he had entered from earlier. He barked some orders at Pepper before they gone completely.

 

“It’s not necessary, Tony. I’m sure you have more important things to do than entertain me.” It was hard to say those words because he had almost let ‘this fossil’ slip out. It was no national secret how Tony Stark felt about Steve and Steve couldn’t say he blamed him. They were like oil and water after all.

 

“Nonsense. I redesigned the building after our little battle and decided we needed a home base.” Tony said as he pressed his finger against a pad and they stepped deeper into the building.

 

It was aesthetically pleasing and seemed to cater to everyone on the team. Steve had to wonder just how much time Tony had put into this. It was obvious that this took more than just one month to put together. There was a deep thought process involved as they entered an elevator and rode it several floors up to what Tony had dubbed the common area.

 

It was large with a kitchen straight out of Steve’s time. His expression must have changed because Tony had a hand on his shoulder and was speaking to him softly; a tone Steve hadn’t heard since before the serum.

 

It startled Steve because no Alpha would willingly touch him like this because of his size. He tried to pull away from Tony’s grip but the other man was having none of it. Steve had resigned himself to a life of loneliness and he certainly didn’t expect Tony to put up with him.

 

“You can let go now.” Steve said as he once again tried to pull his body out of Tony’s grip.

 

“I don’t think I need to.” Tony said with that cocky attitude of his.

 

This wasn’t what Steve wanted and he glared at Tony. He could easily take him down, Alpha or not. No one had ever intimidated Steve and Tony Stark was no different. What he hadn’t counted on was the fact the man was just as stubborn as Steve was and he still kept his grip.

 

“Really, you should. I’m not playing this game, Tony.” Steve’s tone was curt and held little for argument; which of course Tony would weasel his way in.

 

“This isn’t a game, Steve. This Tower is for everyone and that includes you. I know we didn’t exactly start off on the best of footing but I’ve had time to think about it,” Tony said. “The world needs The Avengers and you, most of all.”

 

“Of course.” Steve said flatly. This was what everything boiled down to; the world needing Captain America. It was never Steve Rogers, the Omega, just a man with a plan. It did nothing to soothe the weariness that had set into his bones.

 

This time Steve did use enough force to pull away from Tony’s grip. He had come to the terms that he would be alone for the rest of his life decades ago; before the ice. No one needed an Omega that could easily out macho them and that idea hurt more than Steve was willing to admit.

 

But it seemed Tony was adamant in whatever quest he had taken on and followed Steve. It was annoying and Steve had to grit his teeth to keep himself from lashing out. Tony hadn’t been interested in him when they were fighting Loki and he was sure that hadn’t changed. Or at least he tried to tell himself that. He tried to forget the scent of Tony in his nose; the way it tried to comfort him and get him to stop.

 

“Steve, please.” The word please stopped Steve. Tony never said it to anyone, not even to Pepper as far as he was aware of. He turned around and before Steve knew it, Tony was in his space again, his scent filling Steve’s mind.

 

“I can’t, Tony.” Was all Steve said before he made a hasty retreat, missing the determined brown eyes that followed him.

  
  


~*~

 

Steve had tried his damndest to not stay in the tower but Fury had put his foot down and he had no choice. Steve had stayed in his floor when Tony was in the common area and ventured out when the man was in his lab.

 

The others were tired of Tony and Steve dancing around one another. It was causing undue stress even though they weren’t asked to take sides. The strain was obvious and everyone had kept from speaking about Tony to Steve and Steve to Tony.

 

Iron Man and Captain America had no problems working together. In fact they were the perfect example of a perfect team. The thought disturbed Steve more than he wanted to admit. The way he moved with Iron Man and how the other had predicted his movements was uncanny and almost surreal.

 

If Steve hadn’t been set on not taking a mate; he would have considered Tony. But so far all the Alpha was speak to him and even then there were times they were standing nose to nose and not backing down. Tony Stark and Steven Rogers just didn’t click.

 

Or so that was what Steve kept telling himself.

 

There was movement outside his door and by the time Steve opened it, there was no one present. This was the first time it happened; normally Clint would be standing outside his door with ice cream and a movie to bring Steve’s spirits up.

 

Instead in front of his door was a book in a box of what looked like to be Steve’s old belongings. He hadn’t asked about them after he woke since it seemed almost pointless. That life was over and he was trying to live a new one.

 

Frowning, Steve picked the box up and brought it inside his room. He didn’t realize his hand was shaking until he pulled a thick album from the pile. It was the largest piece in the box and Steve was curious as to what was in it.

 

He sat down on his couch, something from the ‘40s that Tony had picked out apparently. It was thoughtful of him and Steve had found he liked that quality. But it seemed like every time they interacted, all they did was fight.

 

Slowly Steve opened the album, giving himself enough time to slam it shut if he needed to. The first page was a few photos of him and his mother before she died. He had carried those on his person and had given them to Howard for safe keeping before his last mission. It was obvious that Howard had put this together, no one would have access to these photo’s since he was sure his friend would have put them up.

 

As he flipped through the pages there were many candid photo’s of him standing awkwardly as Howard and Erskine took measurements before the serum. They wanted to have documentation of the change if there would be any and Steve felt old feelings stir. They were ugly and he angrily flipped over to stop on a photo.

 

He was sitting at a desk, pencil in hand as he sketched while people bustled around him after he gone through the procedure that had made him Captain America. He was oblivious as he just sat there with a small sad yet content smile on his face. The photo was well worn, like someone had thumbed over it many times and had spent a lot of time looking at it.

 

Steve had to wonder who it was. It could have been Peggy or Howard. They were the only ones who would have taken such a picture without Steve’s knowledge and he knew one of them would have probably kept it around. Peggy would have been the obvious choice since they were friends.

 

A cough caught his attention and Steve’s head snapped up. Tony was standing by the door, arms crossed and goggles perched on his head. His expression was open for the first time since Steve had met him. It tugged at something in his heart and he wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“I always loved that picture. Dad kept it on his desk and I would always pull it out.” Tony’s smile was fond as if he were stuck in a favorite childhood memory. “I remembered thinking how strong you looked in that picture. The look of determination on your face was something else.”

 

“You had these?” Steve asked with a sucked in breath. He hadn’t expected that admission from Tony.

 

“Dad passed away and I made sure to grab your stuff before the board could get their grubby hands on them.” Tony shrugged his shoulders as if it weren’t a huge deal. “They were going to sell everything to the highest bidder just to line their own pockets.”

 

Steve didn’t know what to say so he just nodded dumbly. It was obvious that Tony actually cared with the way he stayed away and hadn’t approached him yet. Most Alpha’s would already be invading his space, but Tony had some semblance of restraint.

 

“I’ve been trying of thinking of a way to give them to you in person, but all we do is fight.” Tony said sadly, his fingers twitching slightly.

 

“I’ve been difficult.” Steve said what Tony wouldn’t. It was the blunt truth and even Steve couldn’t hide it.

 

“Well, I haven’t exactly been helping. I’m just as responsible.”

 

Steve blinked. Most Alpha’s would never have admitted they were in the wrong, even if they didn’t come right out and say it. He was surprised by Tony’s admission and for once he could see them having a decent conversation without a yelling match added into the mix.

 

“I can tell you about them.” He said quietly, to give Tony a chance to run. It was time they tried to mend the bridge between them. And Steve knew there wasn’t a chance Tony wouldn’t still be interested in him. So far he hadn’t tried any tricks that he had before.

 

He patted the seat beside in good nature, just to let Tony he was welcomed. This was different, Steve could tell. Gone was the snarky man he was so used to and in his place was a man who was still confident but kept his wits about him.

 

“Did Howard ever speak about these to you?” Steve asked as he shifted his body and sat Indian style on the couch. The book rested in the space created by his legs as the lamp beside him shed the only light in the room.

 

“No, he just said he was keeping them for when he found you.” Tony answered in an even tone. Howard was still a sore subject between them and it was avoided at all costs. There was nothing that could have Tony and Steve arguing faster than Howard.

 

“Well, I can tell you, that if you want. I’d understand if you want to leave.” Steve was giving Tony an out if he wanted to take it. The words hung heavily in the air and he couldn’t breathe. Steve’s reaction would depend on Tony.

 

“I think I’d like to hear the stories from the man himself.” Tony said with a small smile.

 

He kept some space between him and Steve. It wasn’t lost on Steve what Tony was doing and he couldn’t help the small warmth that rose in his chest. For the first time he wasn’t being treated like he was an Omega. That had been Steve’s first issue with Tony and the second was that he couldn’t understand why Tony was pursuing him.

 

The album was opened to the first page again and Steve spoke about his mother softly. He told Tony how strong she was raising Steve on his own because his father had died in the war before he was even born. He spoke about the regret he had carried that he hadn’t met the man who had such an influence on Steve even though he was dead.

 

Steve didn’t realize how he looked in the light as he spoke fondly about memories that no one seemed to care about. S.H.I.E.L.D. therapists had promptly told him there was no need to speak about his past; it was gone and he should look forward to the future.

 

But in this moment, Steve felt free for the first time in a long time. His face lit up as he spoke about Bucky and how they had bonded in the orphanage and then moved in together. Steve remembered how hard it’d been in the ‘30s and told Tony the odd jobs he had taken when he was only seventeen. It was hard with his health problems, but Steve had known if he stopped, there wouldn’t have been a future for him.

 

When the album landed on Howard, Steve clammed up. He wouldn’t speak about Howard in front of Tony because he knew how sore of a subject it was for him. But Tony’s hand on his own stopped Steve from turning the page and he felt a small spark run up his arm from his hand.

 

“You don’t have to skip him. He was your friend and I can tell you were fond of him.” Tony’s voice was softer than Steve could ever have imagined. Normally it was a deep, soothing baritone.

 

“But it makes you uncomfortable.” Steve pointed out but he never moved Tony’s hand.

 

“It may, but I want to know how he was before I was born; before he became bitter because he couldn’t find you.” Tony reasoned.

 

“He was a lot like you actually. He got so excited when he had a breakthrough and he drug me down to his lab no matter what I was doing and speak a thousand miles per minute. I never understood what he was saying though I did pretend.” Steve said fondly as he remembered what Howard had been like.

 

“I never knew he could get excited.” Tony mused lowly. His hand had snuck from Steve’s and was now resting at the nape of his neck.

 

The movement didn’t bother Steve and he relaxed even more, making his muscles loosen from their tense position. It was almost domestic the way they were sitting together and how they seemed to scoot closer to each other with every story Steve had told. It was easy to see how Steve had made his men trust him even though he had been Omega. Of course it had helped that he wasn’t physically desired by some, but Tony was sure most of it was Steve’s natural charm.

 

When they came to the end of the album, Steve had tears in his eyes. He tried to rub them away but Tony’s thumb was already there and swiping it away. Steve hadn’t realized that he was so close and blinked when he looked to Tony.

 

“You had yourself committed to loneliness, didn’t you?” Tony whispered, a small frown on his lips. “You truly believed you were undesirable.”

 

“I was, Tony.” Steve responded with a heavy sigh. “No one wants an Omega who can kick their Alpha’s ass. I gave up having a partner a long time ago. It wasn’t only the war but my new body as well.”

 

“And here I’ve been an ass the whole time.” Tony groaned and rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve was hyper aware of Tony, his hot breath flowing through his shirt, and his scent; oil and grease. It was wholly Tony and Steve found it comforting in an odd way. He’d never had an Alpha this close to his new body since most of them had kept at least a foot distance from him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I thought you didn’t want me because I believed you were stuck up and thought yourself too good for me. I didn’t bother to get know you and just assumed that I could walk into your life and be your Alpha.” Tony answered. His hand came up to curl around Steve’s waist and hold onto the fabric of his shirt.

 

“Tony, you don’t-”

 

“But I have to, Steve. I should have gotten to know you then I would have figured this earlier. You wanted someone to want you for you and not because you were an Omega. You needed someone to look past that and I only did that partially. I didn’t see all the way through and hindered everything.”

 

“You actually kept me grounded.” Steve waited a bit to answer. He wasn’t sure what to think about Tony. He’d been aware that the man had seen past his status as an Omega but he didn’t know what to do with that information. It was much like a boy with his first crush.

 

“I did?”

“You don’t believe me.” Steve teased when Tony pulled his head from his shoulder. “Our fights kept me from having flashbacks and from being confused about what time I was in. You didn’t take my shit and gave it back as good as I gave. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you were a special little snowflake?” Tony’s fingers scratched the back of Steve’s neck as a smirk crossed his lips.

 

“Not in those terms, though I’m sure Clint has tried.”

 

“What fight pissed you off the most? I have to know.”

 

“You’re like a kid in a candy store right now, aren’t you? But if you have to know, it was when you backed me against the fridge and demanded that I told you who I had been out with.” Steve’s face shifted a little to one of annoyance. “I cursed your name for hours.”

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. was nice enough to allow me to hear the audio on that one.” Tony winced. “I was an ass about that but I thought it was my business.”

 

“Because you thought I was yours?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No, because I was afraid you’d be hurt.” Tony answered with beautiful, brutal honesty. “I was mad with worry because I know what Alpha’s can do to Omega’s. There are drugs now that can neutralize suppressants and activate a heat. I didn’t want that for you.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

 

“You’ve experienced how I am with words, it’s like vomit coming out of my mouth!” Tony’s hand cupped Steve’s face as his expression softened while Steve surprised himself with allowing Tony to follow through with the action.

 

“It can be very colorful at times.” Steve said cheekily with a saucy smile. He felt more like himself with Tony like this. He was pleasantly surprised that they hadn’t broke out into a fight yet but he chalked that up to Tony behaving himself and not triggering the fight response in Steve.

 

“I suppose it could be called that.” Tony’s face was closer to Steve’s, their noses barely touching. “I want to kiss you.”

 

Steve didn’t say anything in response, he only moved his head those few centimeters to close the gap between him and Tony. His lips were pressed firmly against Tony’s and he could immediately feel their warmth as they moved. The kiss was amazing to Steve, the way Tony’s chapped lips felt like he was coming home after a long journey.

 

“Why?” He asked when he pulled away from Tony. “I’m not that skinny kid anymore and I’m not that desirable as an Omega.”

 

“It may seem corny, but those things don’t matter to me. I’m a person who is attracted to personality more than physical appearances. I’ve never cared for what a person looks like.” Tony answered as he pressed a kiss to Steve’s nose. “All the women I slept with, they were just a distraction from my problems and I never planned on a relationship with any of them. But you were always different from the first time I saw your picture. You know, it was one after you had gone through the procedure and you just looked so lonely. I wanted to wipe that expression from your face but you were gone.”

 

“You...all this time? Then you put this together?” Steve asked, hand gesturing to the album.

 

“I spent years perfecting it for you. I had a speech lined up and everything but you were so different than I expected and I pushed it to the back of my mind. I want you, Steve. Your body doesn’t matter to me, it’s your personality that has caught my interest.”

 

“You want me? Pig-headedness and all?” Steve could barely believe Tony. He was more of a man of action than words. He needed physical proof he was wanted and not just the pretty picture beautiful words painted.

 

Tony didn’t say a word as he pressed forward again and connected their lips. This kiss was different from the first, there was a hint of desperation and need to it that Steve could easily pick up on. His body reacted to it though, his scent spiking as Tony’s hands roamed his body.

 

Steve had never known being with another person could even feel like this. He was dizzy from Tony’s scent invading his mind and trying to fight off his own instincts. Steve wanted to enjoy before his long repressed hormones decided to turn him into a begging Omega.

 

“I have to stop myself.” Tony’s breath was heavy as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Steve’s. “You smell too good right now and I can’t do that. I want us to have dates before we have sex. I want you to realize that I’m attracted to his body and that this isn’t a lie.”

 

“Tony...” Steve trailed because he just didn’t have words. No one had ever given him this sort of consideration when they were pursuing him and now that he was in the body the serum provided him, it seemed ironic that someone was holding back.

 

“We’re going to have our differences and I know we’re going to fight. But I want you to know that no matter what, I’ll always be yours, that is...shit. I mean to say if you wish to pursue this then I have no problem being committed and-”

 

Steve’s lips cut Tony from his rambling. He wouldn’t tell Tony he thought it was adorable. That was a secret for Steve to have to himself as well as this memory of Tony. Somehow, Tony had managed to lift the weight from his shoulders he’d been carrying for what seemed like years.

 

“Breathe.” Steve said softly. “We have time now, Tony. I can’t say that I won’t be perfect but I’m sure you won’t be either. We’ll figure this out together.”

 

“You’re really something.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes as he pushed Tony down to the couch and rested his body over Tony’s body. His head was tucked under the other’s chin. He knew it was probably too soon to cuddle like this, but Steve didn’t exactly know how dating worked since no one had taken the time or had the interest after he’d been injected with the serum.

 

“No, I’m just not afraid to tell the truth. Are you sure you want me?”

 

“I’m cuddling you aren’t I?” Tony’s tone was sarcastic and earned him a swat from Steve’s hand.

 

“Don’t be a smartass.” Steve snorted though his lips twitched into a smile Tony couldn’t see.

 

“I thought you knew what you were getting into; being a smartass is my main job.”

 

“I guess I’ll have to change that. Or you know what, maybe not. I think I like the rounds you and Fury get into.” Steve chuckled as he felt Tony give out a snort of his own. It ruffled his hair and he just couldn’t help but sink further into the body below him.

 

“I’m not hurting you am I, Tony?”  

 

“No, this is fine.” Tony dropped a kiss to Steve’s head in a gesture of affection. He ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to turn the T.V. and he wasn’t surprised to see that Steve had it on the real History Channel, the one Tony had bullied them into creating so that real documentaries could be aired instead of the reality shows.

 

The soft noise of the T.V. had them both relaxing and before Tony knew it, Steve was asleep. He couldn’t move because Steve was two-hundred thirty pounds of dead muscles. Of course he wouldn’t have it any other way because he liked the weight of Steve on him.

 

They would have a rocky relationship since both of them were bullheaded, but Tony knew Steve was worth it. This was a fact he’d known since he first laid eyes on Steve in person. Anyone who turned away who looked like Steve was crazy in Tony’s mind. Then again, he wasn’t exactly the most sane person. But this, Tony knew was worth it and he would fight to keep Steve even if he had to Steve himself.

 


End file.
